By Definition
by Stars and Serendipity
Summary: Just an ordinary high school life, right? Right. T for strong language, mentions of adult themes, and dark(?) thoughts.


**amoris** \əˈmor-is\

_n_. (typically of men) an affair, affection, love, or passion of sexual, illicit, or homosexual kind; the beloved; one who will pleasure their partner until their partner is satisfied or for reasons beside one's own pleasure.

How wonderfully convenient.

For a place so impossibly filled with beautiful people, we, the intruders were not so.

Beautiful, I mean.

"Amoris", a _sweet_ one at that, certainly applied to this place. A forbidden rhondo, I'd say, but I'm not that poetic. Who was it, I thought, that took the first glorified bite of the forbidden fruit? Perhaps it is instinct. Humans have divided themselves in such an unnatural way; it was bound to happen at some point.

And I was caught up in it all.

I, with an unfitting name like Candy, after transferring to this chaotic _Sweet Amoris_ High, fell headfirst into a dispute between a delinquent and the student council president. I was followed by my childhood friend, an awkward boy enamored with me, but it was more like having a child follow me around.

But it didn't stop there.

It turns out that getting in between two attractive young men will make you some enemies. Firstly that of an annoying younger sister and her groupies, a girl who wants to use people like stepping stones, some snappy girlfriends, a fangirl, a snoopy, snobby journalist, and even the very principal.

It was like the only one on my side was my crazy aunt, obsessed with fairy tale roles and she didn't even show up six sevenths of the time. And how can I forget the few friends I had made at this place? Iris always gave me small burst of encouragement and Alexy and his brother cheer me up.

Ken, though, an outsider like me, found himself bullied by Amber; God knows why.

I'm an atheist.

I stared at the ceiling of my small apartment. I wondered if I should go to school that day. I never had a reason to be particularly excited. It's all a little strange, I think. What a selfish person I am. Sure there are douchebags and cunts but they don't take away from the good people. I'm just looking at the wrong things.

Still, I feel tired.

Maybe I was too happy. All my happy has run out.

I just needed to cry for no reason.

I wanted to cry with everyone.

Not feeling like getting an unexcused absence, missing work that no one does anyway, or seeing Truant Officer Nathaniel, I turn into a fetal position and wiggle off full-sized bed. The size was like how I felt – full. Without me in it, was it empty? On the desk remained the teddy bear Ken gave me when he left for boot camp. Why did I keep it? … …Well, even if he was annoying, I had an affinity for cute things.

I flipped open my phone. 0 new messages.

I left it at home and had my Aunt take me to school.

†

Crowded. Busy. Boring. High school. A bane to any teenager's life. Really, it wasn't what it seemed in games and television at all. Mine was lively and enjoyable, but it didn't even feel like I was a part of my own life.

Was it really me who affected all these people? Someone like me? Unattractive, intrusive, and my smiles were forced. Really, I struggled to keep up and I couldn't breathe.

Really…

The forbidden fruit wasn't sweet at all.

It bit back.

I mindlessly stood in the courtyard after getting out of the car. Class wouldn't start for a while. Like a machine, I gripped my schoolbag and walked to the building. I didn't go in and instead leaned on the wall. Looking at all the students, I wonder if anyone felt like I did. There were a lot more than the ones I had met, so I'd love to meet them.

Bringing my head to look up, grey clouds dappled the warm sky. Silver linings were easy to see when they are not yours…

_"All that brings good,  
__Is none other  
__Than the brightest of lights,  
__A ray of sun,  
__The scent of flowers,  
__Amour Sucré,  
__Who else could bring Light to my Eyes,  
__And Life to my Heart.  
__Dear Thorn,  
__Dear Rose,  
__Briar,  
__Bring me harm, but never go."_

"What kind of shit poem is that?" says a familiar voice that makes me jump.

"Mother of God, Castiel," I breathe heavily and rub my forehead. I had thought aloud. "I… It's something Lysander wrote a long time ago."

"You into him or something?" He raised an eyebrow.

I groaned and slid against the wall, sitting down. "No, he wrote it for his brother to give to Rosalya. It was amazing how he wrote it so quickly, too."

"Back then? How did you memorize that so quickly if you gave it to Leigh right away?"

"My mom is an elephant."

"I bet."

I shove his shin and roll my eyes.

"Got a case of the Negative Nancys?" he said, squatting to meet my level.

"A little." I tilted my head.

"You don't have to be, but go ahead and mope, I guess, just don't make a fuss."

I stared at him. "… I'm not sure how good or bad a thing that is to say when comforting someone." Sighing, I put my face in my hands. "If that's how it was, you could just leave."

"Oh, yeah. Okay, then." He left. It was as if he forgot he's supposed to be an asshole.

I didn't look up to see his face. Many minutes later the bell rang.

Maybe I should have asked for a cig.

I finally stand up, inhale, exhale, and go to class, humming a comforting song.

* * *

{A/N} I apologize for Lynn/Candy being so out of character. I was really riding on my own feelings than how the character acts in the game, manga, or cartoon. I've also been feeling sad lately, and Candy kind of annoyed me.

Personally, I could never get along with any of the characters besides a few of the girls. Maybe Nathaniel sometimes or Castiel if we got off on the right foot, but he's such an emotional whiny pants. I prefer Jade most. And Ken. While he may be annoying and, judging from the anime, quite creepy and if he were older, Lynn should have called the cops, I would be seriously embarrassed and flattered (but yeah, crept out) if someone liked me like that. Still, I didn't feel like that's a problem in the game (because he's also considerably _less_ cute in the anime) and if it were simply him following you and being kind, I wouldn't mind as much as Lynn did. I may have gotten agitated once in a while, though, but I don't like feeling mean. If someone like Ken had followed her for as long as she remembered, wouldn't it be weird to not see him again? Also, I feel like my Lynn wouldn't go out forcing information out of people on her own. So here, I think someone was actually asking her to do all these things to further the plot. (Or that's just me.) Another note for this story: I'm sure you all know the game's originally French, right? I've only just started learning French, but what might come up and you'll need background knowledge, is the school system. It's highly likely that Sweet Amoris is a general high school, which prepares students for University and professional jobs. Jade goes to a trade school for botany and the like which prepares its students for a specific job, something SA doesn't do. Also, grade levels in France count down from 12 (or 6, idk, but 6-3 is a middle school and 2, 1, and T is high school, T being seniors who are graduating, or, "terminating").

I look forward to seeing you again! Look forward to an update!


End file.
